gate_thus_the_jsdf_fought_therefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Rory Mercury
Rory Mercury (ロゥリィ・マーキュリー) tiene la apariencia de una niña de unos 16 años. És la apóstol de la muerte la discípulo del dios Emroy. Apariencia Rory, with a physique of a 16-year-old girl, despite having 961, has a short black dress with details and red lace. Apparent Neko ears, or black horns. High red boots with black socks higher than the knee, held in a black and red garter. She also uses as a weapon to halberd (which only she can lift) purple with white details. Personalidad Rory tiene una personalidad amistosa como se ve cuando ella inmediatamente se hizo amiga de Yoji Itami y comenzó sentado en su regazo. Sin embargo, ella no muestra misericordia a sus enemigos como se ve cuando sacrifica una pandilla de bandidos sin ningún remordimiento. En la batalla, que está demostrado que tienen una personalidad sádica violenta, sin embargo, ella no deja de tener un sentido de la justicia, a menudo contra bandidos y criminales, aunque generalmente amistosa hacia la gente común. Después los dos se pelean uno junto al otro en la batalla de Itálica, Rory forma lazos de amistad con Shino Kuribayashi, que comparte una mentalidad parecida de "guerrero" y de alto nivel de destreza en combate con Rory. Se dio a entender que Rory está tratando de retrasar su ascensión durante el mayor tiempo posible, porque cuando lo hace, pierde todo vestigio de la emoción humana que le queda. Su atracción hacia Itami, aparte de encontrarlo "interesante" se debe también a porque ella lo ve como una especie de ancla emocional al mundo de los mortales. Más adelante en la serie que ella se enamora de Itami y dijo que en su larga vida, él era el único hombre que realmente disfrutamos de estar con. A ella le gusta burlarse de Itami mucho, sin embargo ella no le gusta cuando ella es el que está siendo objeto de burlas. Ella intentó coquetear con él mucho, sin embargo todos esos intentos fueron interrumpidos (principalmente por otras chicas). Ella también se excita sexualmente cuando la gente muere cerca de ella como se ve cuando ella luchó en Itálica. Lelei La Lalena describe esto como "almas de los guerreros caídos en el campo de batalla pasan a través de su cuerpo que se elaborará al lado de Emroy". Como semidiosa y apóstol, el efecto sobre ella es como un afrodisíaco. Rory tiene un complejo sobre su edad real y al instante se enoja cuando alguien menciona. Ella dijo que ella quiere pasar sus últimos 40 años hasta que se sube a la divinidad con Itami. Rory está muy apegado a Youji, y se molesta cada vez que el teniente interactúa significativamente con cualquier otra chica, al igual que cuando estaba hablando casualmente a su ex esposa Risa. Ella también parece tener aversión Hardy y sus ofertas de matrimonio. Historia Hace más de 900 años, cuando Rory no era más que una pequeña niña y después de que mataron a su padre, ella se convirtió en aprendiz de sacerdotisa en el templo de Emroy en el reino de Edén. Allí tenia un grupo de amigos leales, y que descubrieron que uno de ellos, Belle, es hija de la familia Faun. Anteriormente el Reino del Edén solía adorar a Zufumut, Dios de la Luz y el orden. Zufumut bendijo a la familia real otorgándoles la divina Espada de sangre Diva. El rey que posee la espada Diva puede ordenar a cualquier mortal que obedezca. La espada de sangre se forja con la sangre y el corazón de una hija de la familia Faun, y cuesta la vida del huésped cuando se la crea. Durante generaciones, los reyes del Edén gobernaron sacrificando la vida de una niña nacida en la familia Faun para convocar la espada (por un tiempo limitado). Pero unas generaciones antes, un rey del Edén benévolo declaró que esto era cruel e inhumano, y prohibió la adoración de Zufumut. En su lugar, eligió a Emroy, Dios de la Oscuridad como su religión principal. Los adoradores de Zufumut se convirtieron en parias y rápidamente se vieron reducidos a un culto. Kasutori, un noble del Edén que era un seguidor de Zufumut en secreto, trató de ganar la espada de sangre Diva sacrificando a Belle. Rory y sus amigos descubren su malvado plan para casarse con Belle y matarla en la noche de bodas para convocar la espada, y trata de proteger a Belle. Una noche, Rory escucha una voz que le dijo "Te elijo". Ella se da cuenta instintivamente de que Emroy la ha elegido como su apóstol, pero no entiende por qué. Pero al enterarse del destino de Belle, ella se da cuenta de que fue elegida para salvarla y destruir el culto a Zufumut en el subsuelo del templo de Emroy. Rory y sus amigos salen victoriosos, Kasutori es asesinado, y los seguidores de Zufumut son capturados y Belle es salvada. Poderes y Habilidades Relaciones tiene una relacion con itami ;) Curiosidades *Ella solo puede recolectar almas de guerreros que mueren en la Región Especial, no en el mundo más allá de la Puerta, lo que demuestra que cualquier mundo más allá de la Puerta, como Japón está fuera de su jurisdicción. *Quiere visitar Valhalla y encontrarse con Odin, el dios de la guerra de la mitología nórdica-germánica, cuando tenga la oportunidad de ir al mundo más allá de la puerta, solo porque tienen similitudes. *Rory se enamora profundamente de Itami y nunca antes había estado enamorada. *Rory es una gran bebedora. uk:Рорі Меркурі Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Semidios Categoría:Mujer Categoría:Deidades